Currently, cameras are provided in various locations and may be accessed via the Internet (e.g., via the worldwide web). For example, cameras capturing traffic in a particular region may be accessed via the Internet so that a person (e.g., a commuter) may determine what driving conditions will be like on the way to work. Such cameras may be accessed using mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.), home computers, laptops, etc.